Chapter 1
In a bar called Bar Mirror, a white-haired man continuously polishes wine glasses as he recalls the last thesis of a well known psychologist wherein it is stated that all humans were the same. Soon, a couple walks in and order a few drinks. The manager greets them and the man asks how things are, he then introduces his girlfriend of two months. As they continue their date, the man surprises his girlfriend by giving her a ring as a present. When she says she wants to give him something in return, the man tells her not to mind it and instead states that she will make him happy forever, to which the girl says she is very happy to hear. Later on, as the man is ordering another drink, the woman comments about how interesting the patterned wallpaper behind the bar is and says that it looks like a mask. Hearing this, the white-haired bartender glances at the woman and observes that her lower body is pointed towards the exit. When the woman gets up to make a call, the manager comments on how beautiful she is and the man admits that he may have found his match. However, as he is playing with a rubix cube, the white-haired bartender says that, unfortunately, the woman thinks differently and he states that she is lying. Confused, the man tries to ask what he means and the bartender continues by saying that she may not return. The man starts to panic and he asks him what he means again. As he is muttering about how there is no evidence, he gets a text message from his girlfriend saying that she had to leave and that she would make it up to him. Shocked, the man asks the bartender how he knew, and he just replies by saying that the woman told him all along. The bartender then starts talking about people's 'open poses' and 'closed poses' and explains that when people do not want to listen to what others want to say, the often keep their arms and legs crossed and subconsciously adopting a self-defense pose, which is commonly defined as 'I don't care what you have to say'. He then goes to her handbag. He states that since the woman put her handbag away from the man despite dating for two months, it means that the two of them are not too close. The man continues to panic and asks the bartender what he can say with just those facts. The bartender admits that you cannot determine a person's mind with just that and it is possible that they had a fight before they came or that they still need to become closer. The man becomes a little relieved saying that they did need a little more time. However, before he could calm down, the bartender states that from the moment he gave the woman a present, he could see some very interesting things. Characters in Order of Appearance # Professor Frost # Manager # Bartender # JeongHyuk Oh # Girlfriend